mclandfandomcom-20200216-history
Sillibird
Silli Bird si - el - ley - bird (born August 27, 1998) is an entrepreneur, investor, and a philanthropist. She is best known for being one of the most controversial members in mcLand and also is known as one of the more known core members of Trivia Community (was also temporarily a moderator of the latter) After the fall of Trivia Community in July of 2018, Sillibird was later recognized in other various Trivia Discords, such as Trivia Addicts and later created her own Trivia Discord that same year called "Trivia Farm". "mcLand is a community of autistic people run by even more autistic people." - Silli Early Life Sillibird was born Aryeih Leib Zeligmanl in Israel on August 27, 1998. He was brought up in a strictly Jewish household until moving to Commiefornia after his 15th birthday. He became a rabbi shortly thereafter and began his career as such. By the age of 17, he had personally performed over 500 circumcisions. The 500th circumcision he performed was on himself, but he made a mistake and accidentally removed about 40% off his penis. This led him to become extremely sexually confused and eventually he decided to become a trap. Sillibird then relinquished his Israeli citizenship, quit being a rabbi, and faked his own death. Art Career Sillibird always loved to express himself, and one of the first ways he did so was through Minecraft. In Minecraft, he attempted to create several stories in the game and share them with others to experience. They were met with mixed reception, and eventually he ended this career after just a few months. :biggrin.gif: - Sillibird Steamgifts Career Sillibird was a frequent user of steamgifts, reaching 3,627 comments before becoming inactive. He opened 43 giveaways as an extremely generous and kind-hearted individual. His steamgifts profile also shows one of his first attempts at making some shady money. WHY DOES SILLIBIRD GIVEAWAY GAMES? BECAUSE SILLIBIRD LOVES YOU. - Sillibird Trivia Farm Trivia Farm was created a couple of months after Trivia Addicts. Trivia Farm's charm was how it could transfer Karma from Trivia Addicts and offer a more subsequential trivia experience with its vicinity of play-style. '''Trivia Farm was given a boost by many servers '''but was later found to be inactive after a couple of weeks due to lack of player interest. After many giveaways and attempts to attract it's player base back, Trivia Farm was later deleted in Late 2018 by SpotiKona. The many fall, the many prevail. I am evitable. - SpotiKona before deleting Farm, 2018 Trivia Land (TL, 2019) Trivialand was a secret project to revive Trivia by surprising everyone using tools that can assist in future trivia endeavors and ways to draw people back into the community. While the project was kept secret, people were invited to beta-test and see it's growth and it's intentions. Sillibird was one of the first people outside the mcLand (at the time) community to join the server. Because of this, Sillibird was invited to mcLand. Sillibird - mcLand Sillibird joined mcLand under the supervision of Discoli, even introduced herself and most recognized for being in the Trivia Community in General. Sillibird began her reign of terror by helping Discoli create a file that a user can open and their clipboard (if characters are over 26-35 alphanumeric characters or under) not really known how or how it was done. (By rexia, at least.) Category:Members